


Laughter

by Raythefanatic



Series: Gravesbeaks week 2020 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bullying, First Day of School, M/M, no beta we die like men, sorry I bulled the baby just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Boyd's first day to school is an exciting time for the family, but Boyd is still not the best at understanding social interactions and ends up not having the greatest start to this exciting step.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Gravesbeaks week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750588
Kudos: 19





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> back with day 4 for gravesbeaks promt based on some headcannons me and Madamkezzie talked about once sorry I had to bully the baby (just a little tho)

Day 4 Laughter.

Boyd stood in front of his mirror after getting himself dressed for the day, making sure his bow tie was nice and straight. Once happy with it he smiled at his reflection then picked up his bag for school and slung it over his shoulder. Making a dash out his door and down the stairs where he was met with the constant clicking sound of Mark starting to take a burst of photos of him. He stopped to smile, which just put Mark into more of a photo frenzy. 

“Alright Mark I think you got enough now.” Falcon said as he tried to save Boyd from being stuck on the stairs all day.

“It’s a major day though!” Mark said back as he went and joined with Boyd to get a quick selfie in. “Boyd’s first day of school” he said out loud as he typed it and made his post. 

Falcon just let Mark goon as he turned his attention to Boyd instead. “So are you ready then?”

Boyd nodded then smiled “All set father, I made sure all my supplies are packed up. I even made sure all my papers are put into a folder so they are nice and neat for the teacher. Oh and I downloaded many new greetings and conversation starters!” Boyd beamed 

Falcon just smiled a bit concerned for the lad but maybe he was just overthinking it and everything would be fine. Mark seemed to not have any concerts as he kept up with his pictures of Boyd. 

“Well we better leave you don’t want to be late after all and I’m sure your dad would love photos of you outside the school as well.”

“Ohh good idea, lets go Boyd if we get there early I won’t have to worry about any other kids getting in the way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright hold still and perfect.” Mark smiled as he looked at the photo of Boyd by the school's flagpole. Finally getting it framed the way he wanted. 

Falcon sighed a bit as Mark started to get it set up for his post, Boyd just smiled enjoying it then turned to look at the school building behind him. He couldn’t help but feel excited he was going to be in school like a normal kid. Sitting in a classroom at his own desk where he would get to take notes that he would use when he needed to study for his tests after. He would go into the school's library to work on school papers, and get a locker to keep all his books in. It was all exciting but the best part he would get a chance to meet other kids and maybe even some friends. He was having a hard time containing his excitement slightly bouncing where he stood. His dad’s both taking notice and just smiled. They were happy to see Boyd so excited about this. Soon the bell rang and the crowd of kids began to make their way inside. 

“Looks like it’s time to go inside Boyd” falcon said then looked down to Boyd “Do you want us to walk you in by chance?” 

“Oh we could get pictures of you at your locker! And your classroom or and by a water fountain.” Mark started to list off.

Boyd was about to answer when he heard a slight laugh? In the crowd he looked around for a moment curious about it. But forgot it and just nodded to say yes to Falcon’s question. He wasn't ready to say bye just yet and he knew how excited Mark was for more photos to take. The three of them then made their way into the building to find Boyd’s locker and get him ready for his day. And Mark made sure to take even more photos once inside he couldn’t miss out on a good photo opportunity. Boyd didn’t really mind, he was used to it by now.

Falcon made sure he wrapped up by the time they got Boyd to his class, and finally parted ways with him. Boyd stood at the door and waved goodbye to them till they were out of sight. Feeling a bit lonely, then again he heard that laughing sound and looked to find a small group of kids trying to get into the classroom as well.

“Hi I’m Boyd!” he chirped and held his hand out to them.

They all shared a look between them then made their way past Boyd murmured something between themself that caused a few more giggles to escape from their mouths. Boyd happily moved over and smiled as he followed in behind them. He took a moment to scan over the room seeing the rows of desks and all the posters on the wall. Many being little motivations for the students. He then looked up to the ceiling. It seemed some tiles were painted and he took a moment to look at each one. It was different then he imagined a classroom would be but he liked it as well especially the paper star banners that hung around the edging of the walls. 

“Oh hello there.”

Boyd turned to see an adult duck enter the room. She had a cup of coffee in hand and some papers tucked under her arm. Her curly hair pulled back into a frizzy bun. Boyd smiled and turned to face her. 

“Hi I’m Boyd” He said once again to introduce himself.

“Oh Boyd, our new student. I’m glad to have you join my classroom today.” the teacher greeted him then walked over to her desk to place her stuff down. “Alright everyone we have a new friend joining us today.” She said as she got the rest of the room's attention. “Well why don’t you introduce yourself to everyone then?”

Boyd nodded at the suggestion and smiled brightly to his classmates. “My name is Boyd Beaks, and I am very excited to start going to school with everyone here! I’ve never been before so I really look forward to the experience and all the new things I can learn!” 

“Does anyone have questions for our new friend by chance?” the teacher asked the room and pointed to the first kid to raise their hand. 

“You've never been to school before?” 

“Nope this is my first time ever!” 

“Oh were you home school then Boyd?” the teacher added on.

Boyd took a moment to think about that, it wasn’t completely a lie when he thought about it in a roundabout way and just nodded to answer her. The teacher then pointed to the next student who raised their hand. 

“Beaks like Mark Beaks?” 

“Oh that's my dad!” Boyd answered proudly. 

The kids in the room started to talk among themselves, some saying to others how they were right and it was Mark they had seen outside in front of the school. Boyd just smiled hearing everyone talk about his dad. He was always posting so guess he really was popular like he would brag about. 

“Oh look he posted pictures from the school” Boyd overheard being said followed by more of those laughs. 

“Heh, came all the way to the classroom even it seems, who's that other guy I’ve seen him in some of his pictures before.”

“Oh that's my other dad Falcon!” Boyd answered the kid a bit surprised to get an answer. 

“Alright everyone, time to focus back on learning, Boyd, that desk right over there will be your seat.”

Boyd smiled and walked over to the empty desk as the teacher started her lesson, she turned to face her whiteboard and started to write on it explaining the tasks for the day. Boyd took out his notebook and started to write down in it as he picked up on some classmates talking again. 

“See told you that the other guy has been in his pictures before.”

“Said he was his dad, guy kind of looks like a bodyguard or something?”

“Mark Beaks can only date someone he pays?” the kid added then snickered softly. 

Boyd looked over to the group talking, the same group he tried to say hello to before class started. One of them had their phone out and was holding out for the other two to see as all kept snickering. Boyd just tilted his head while listening to them talk, not quite understanding it all. It didn’t really seem nice but they were laughing, maybe it was a joke? 

“Boyd, Is something more interesting than my lesson?” The teacher asked suddenly.

Boyd looked up to her, he hadn’t even noticed she came to stand by the side of his desk. 

“I’d hate for my newest student to get in trouble on his first day.”

“Oh sorry I got distracted by the conversation” Boyd answered, as he pointed over to the group of snickering kids unaware of what was happening. 

“Oh I see.” 

The teacher then made her way to the group snatching the phone away from them. Telling the kid it belonged to he could have it back after school ended. As she made her way back to the front of the room now that everyone’s attention was back where she wanted it. Boyd was happy to listen to his teacher go on about some grammar rules when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned to the group of kids again as they all glared his way. He looked around and found a balled-up piece of paper on the floor and picked it seeing it has some written on it. 

Snitch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came to lunchtime and Boyd along with the rest of the students headed off to get to the commons area of the school. Many ran out as fast as they could. Boyd taking note how much more excited they seemed to be, he was hoping the lunch break would end fast so they could go back to learning. Boyd started to make his way to the commons when he felt himself lose balance and fell to the ground.

“Opps didn’t see you there.”

“Oh it’s okay, I’m fine” Boyd said as he smiled to his classmates. But they just gave him that same glare from before as they walked away from him.

“Jeez he’s just so weird.” 

Boyd watched them walk away and wondered about what they said. Weird. He knew that word taking a moment to think of the definition he couldn’t think of anything he did that would come across like that. As he sat on the floor thinking it over he felt something run into him and trip over him. Boyd smiled once he recognized them. It was the duck kid from that birthday party he and his dad went too. 

“Louie!” Boyd said happily 

Louie looked over his shoulder when hearing his name called out “Boyd?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then one called me weird, but I didn’t really do anything,” Boyd said, as he looked to Louie from across the table. Getting a chance to ask someone else about his situation because Boyd just needed some answers he couldn’t get across on his own. “I thought jokes were more like the ones my dad makes that he thinks are funny and father just rolls his eyes too.”

“Yeah Boyd, they aren’t exactly making jokes. They are making fun of him and you.” Louie sighed when Boyd seemed more confused “ They think you're the joke Boyd.”

“Oh did I say something funny?”

Louie ran his hand down his face as he mumbled something under his breath. “No Boyd, they don’t like you.” 

“Oh, oh.” Boyd said starting to understand a bit better 

Louie just nodded, feeling a bit bad about having to make that obvious to the android, but he figured that was why Boyd didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Look if they keep it up I can help take care of it, if you want Boyd.”

“No it’s okay I’m sure it’ll be okay. I’ll just have to make up with them and it’ll be all cleared up.” 

Boyd just focused on the school lunch on his tray after that, he wasn’t really sure how to process all of that so he felt pushing his peas around his mash potatoes to circle them around the base was a better way to make use of the last few minutes of the break. Even once getting back to the classroom wasn’t enough to cheer up the small parrot. 

Boyd slightly dragged his feet as he was leaving school at the end of the day still bothered by it that he didn’t really pay attention to Mark and Falcon waiting for him outside the car. Completely ignoring Mark when he tried to get another picture of Boyd, for the end of the first-day picture now. They shared a look as Boyd got into the car without a word. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boyd was still in his slump come dinner time, Mark and Falcon decided they couldn’t let it go on like this anymore. Falcon made it clear though that they needed to be careful with how they approached it but Falcon forgot who he was talking to.

“Alright sport what made you a sour puss you ruined my picture earlier.” 

Falcon just shot a look to Mark who chose to ignore Falcon at the moment as Boyd looked up from his dinner. Boyd wasn’t the best with lying so he wasn’t sure how to answer. He felt a bit unsure how to talk it all over as well. It bothered him that the kids made fun of him, and it bothered him more than they would make fun of his dad. 

“If you’re not ready to tell us that’s okay Boyd but were here if you”

“What? No, come on spill it Boyd, you were all jazzed this morning so what happened to get my baby all down?” Mark butted in, not accepting no answers. 

“Mark we can’t just pry if he doesn't want us to.”

“You know I think I know what’s eating at you,” Mark said suddenly, getting Boyd a bit panicked wondering how his Dad could have figured it out so fast. “It's your father's cooking, what is this stuff anyway beans with eggs and toast? Who eats these together?”

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Falcon said a bit offended “You had no issue last time I made it.’

“Yeah but it’s a special day and you're ruining your beans and toast.”

Boyd listened to his dad’s bricker back forth about the meal. Boyd smiled a little and couldn’t help but let a smile giggle slip from his beak catching their attention.

“Well that’s better bud” Mark said as he reached over and ruffled Boyd’s hair.

Boyd let out a slight trill. He felt a bit better being with them again so he decided to open up and tell them what happened. He didn’t understand still what it was he did that got the kids to act like that with him even when explaining again and part of him was worried he did something wrong but once he was done the room fell silent and Boyd wasn’t sure why but the air just felt different between them.

“So your classmate talk about me and followed me?" Mark asked but smiled "Sweet you hear that Falcon. Knew I had a widespread with my followers.” 

“But it wasn’t nice stuff and”

“Up up up, doesn't matter, talking about me is still talking about me and any traffic coming my way gives me more views.”

“Your dad just likes attention.” Falcon smiled to help Boyd understand better.

“Especially from you Gravesy” 

Boyd sat there a moment taking that in and smiled “Oh, so then you don’t care they said things about you?”

“Aw is that why you were all upset. I’ll be fine kid don’t worry about it come on let's get the table cleared up”

Boyd smiled and took his plate off the table and made his way to the kitchen. Mark and Falcon watching him as he had his usual spring back. Falcon then leaned in closer to Mark so he could whisper to the parrot.

"So what do we do about the obvious bullying that happened?" Mark asked first

"I don't know guess we could speak to the school about it for one."

"Yeah we could" Mark then looked over Falcon "hm you know you can be pretty scary to kids." 

"Mark" was all Falcon had to say to shoot the idea down

"Fine well save that for next time."

**Author's Note:**

> why louie and not huey? this to me is still before Boyd's made a real friend thats why


End file.
